stevenuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
StevenUniverseFanon Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to SUF! Main= Stevenuniversefanon.png|Welcome to SUF! Wiki-background|Cookie Cats!|linktext=Edit and you get one! Amethyst4.png|Contribute!|linktext=Contribute! Do it and you get a donut...tempting? Welcome to Steven Universe Fanon, the Ultimate Steven Universe fanon site! Here, anyone can write just about anything related to Steven Universe. We already have many episodes, series, characters, and more. In fact, we have pages as of right now! |-| Admin Blogs= Admin posts |-| User Blogs= Blog posts |-| Featured Pages= The Featured Pages are a series of four pages at a time that are featured here on the main page for promotional purposes. We currently have four: characters, series, users (not exactly a "page"), and . ---- Featured Alien ---- Featured User ---- Featured Series ---- Featured Picture |-| Help= We've got plenty of ready to help! Just go to their message wall and leave a message about what you want to know! Here are some ways that you can help us: *Categorize your pages! The category module can be found to the right of the edit window while editing, as well as at the bottom of every page when viewing. *Categorize other pages as well! Find out which have no categories in them. *Add a bit to so that people can identify you easily with a nickname—just don't add any personal info! *If you want pages deleted, mark the page with " ". *Ask around town, so to speak. Get to know who our admins are. They can generally help out with blocking users who get out of hand. *Check out the Community Corner on the Recent Activity page! ---- There are real people making page edits here! ---- ANYone can write just about ANYthing about ANY feature in ANY of the four canon Ben 10 series. Use the button below to create your own page. Use the links below to find other things to do that can help us out. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Starting out may be difficult. You may ask some questions such as "Where do I begin?" or "What do I do?" There are different ways to begin, and panicking if you are doing it right is a big one. There are tons of there for you any day. Just leave a message on their wall and, if you're lucky, they'll respond to you in no time! Or, you can simply go onto Chat and ask the users there! Leaving a message on their wall is not your only resort! As long as you follow the instructions, you could go to the and write your own question! Your question could be anything that you are confused about on this wiki! Whether it has do it with coding or even if you don't know how to begin your series, you can ask any question and we'll help you answer it, just try to put it on the the correct board. Do you have a question relating to something that someone made? It could be any type of question that relates to anything on this wiki, whether it's a series or an character. If you're confused, or just curious, search the forums for threads related to discussion and questions for specific series, found on the Series Discussion and Fan Fiction Discussion Boards. What is "canon"? Canon means "part of the storyline." In other words, canon Steven Universe is anything part of either of the show Steven Universe. There is another wiki called where anyone can find real, canon Steven Universe info. This wiki, on the other hand, is for fan fiction. Fan fiction is anything about a subject written by fans of said subject. In this case, it's fan fiction about Steven Universe. Episodes Series Characters. Category:Browse